


like you never left

by lunarcorvid



Category: Actor RPF, Martin and Lewis
Genre: Emotional, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Reunions, i literally wrote this at 1 am don't expect quality, i'm yelling as i write this, idk just take it, light angst if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 01:23:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15474384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarcorvid/pseuds/lunarcorvid
Summary: After the telethon was over, Dean and Jerry had a lot to talk about.





	like you never left

Everything had clicked into place when Frank appeared on the telethon. Jerry had that unshakable feeling deep in the pit of his stomach that something was about to happen. Something big.

But he never would've guessed it would be Dean Martin, of all people.

"I think it's about time, don't you?" Frank said with a smile. Dean stood in front of Jerry, who was still stunned by what had happened.

Later that night, after the telethon ended, Jerry found himself in Dean's hotel room. It was tense and awkward at first, but after they'd gotten past the small talk, they were going back and forth just like they used to.

Just like when they were Martin and Lewis.

Jerry sighed when they came to a pause in the conversation. "I missed this, Paul." He said sincerely. _I missed you._

That last part went unsaid, but Dean got the message all the same. Jerry felt like he was floating.

Somehow, they found themselves standing in front of the large window of the hotel room. The view was absolutely beautiful, capturing the lights of Las Vegas in all their glory.

Dean placed a hand on Jerry's shoulder. "I couldn't have asked for a better partner in the world, Jer." Dean said, smiling gently at Jerry. That same smile Jerry fell in love with all those years ago.

Jerry didn't really notice that they moved closer to each other until they practically stood shoulder to shoulder. Dean turned to Jerry and the raw affection in his eyes seemed to hit him like a train.

He never stopped caring. No matter how harsh the words between them got, Dean always loved Jerry.

Jerry swallowed hard, moving slightly closer.

Dean brought up a hand to Jerry's cheek. "It it okay if I--"

"Yes." Jerry said quickly. "For the love of god, yes."

Their lips met in a gentle kiss. Jerry allowed himself to melt into it. It felt like he had come home for the first time in decades. Dean placed a hand on the back of Jerry's neck, deepening the kiss. They kissed until they were both dizzy with it, and it was like they fell in love all over again.

Jerry chuckled shortly after they pulled away for air. "Thirty years and I still can't stop loving you."

Dean pulled him in by the waist. "Then don't try to."

Jerry made a mental note to send a thank-you card to Frank the next day.


End file.
